Micromechanical pressure sensors are often realized as piezoresistive pressure sensors. Piezoresistive pressure sensors are inherently stress-sensitive, since in principle they measure a substrate deflection in the region of a pressure sensor membrane; but substrate deflections of the entire component that has the pressure sensor membrane are also measured. Signals that are based on substrate deflection of the entire component can be distinguished only with great effort, or not at all, from the actually desired pressure signal. Concepts involving the use of reference structures to compensate for substrate deflection of the component exist in the prior art in order to meet this challenge.
An “advanced porous silicon membrane” (APSM) method is occasionally used in order to embody piezoresistive pressure sensors. APSM methods of this kind are described in particular in the documents DE 10 2004 036 032 A1 and DE 10 2004 036 035 A1, to which reference is hereby made for a detailed explanation of APSM methods.